The Perils of Wheat Fields and Iced Tea
by ilovetaylorswift12
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron, and a few other Hogwarts students go to Harry's farm for the summer. Sparks, among other things, will fly. Post DH. Fluffy and sweet.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger dug her heavy shovel from the dirt and gave a great sigh. She glanced around at the thin, wiry strands of wheat surrounding her from every direction and was jealous of Harry Potter, once again. Among other things, Harry had bought a farm after the war ended, as he loved everything about them. He invited Hermione, Ron, and a few other remaining Hogwarts students to come stay at it the whole summer this year. They had all happily agreed. The teenagers had all lost some of their innocence and free spirit in the battle and wished to gain it back. Hopefully, working on the beautiful farm would put them in a good mood again.

Hermione knew it put her in a good mood. Even after planting wheat and other crops all day with Ron, she felt amazing. There was never a time in her whole life when she felt this… free. The wind licked at her faced as she watched the sun set, turning magnificent shades of purple and orange before it finally flickered out.

"Hey! Hermione! Where are you?" a deep voice burst out of the silence, sounding very close. She kept very quiet, playing her daily game of hide and seek with her best friend. Soon after, a mass of freckly limbs attacked Hermione as she shook with laughter and fell over. Hermione continued giggling and tried to push Ron Weasley off of her. He finally got up, but not before licking her face like a dog and messing up her already unruly tresses.

"You're so strange, Ron!" she yelled while grinning and smacking him playfully.

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a great catch," Ron said while smiling.

Hermione and Ron had decided that it would be best if they just stayed friends after the war. It would never work out between the two of them, simple as that. Besides, they didn't want to ruin their great friendship with an awkward relationship that ended badly.

"Let's go back to the house," Hermione said, lighting up her wand with a simple _lumos,_ and pushed lightly Ron to get him moving. They walked the whole way back in a comfortable non-silence, whacking each other and making harmless insults in the moonlight. When they reached the back door, Ron pressed his lips to her forehead quickly, much like an older brother or father figure would do.

"Goodnight, sis," he said, giving a small smile. Harry and Ron had taken to calling her their sister lately. Hermione actually loved this; she always had longed for a brother and now she had two.

"Goodnight, Ron," she told him and walked into the girls side of the gigantic yet lovely farmhouse. The house was built with two separate sides, a big wall with a pretty wood door separating them, so the girls and the boys decided that they would each stay in one side of the house. The wall was Hermione's favorite part of the house. It was covered completely with a variety of things; old mirrors and doors, dried flowers hanging in picture frames, and paintings done by both famous artists and the current occupants of the residence. There was something warming about it that she loved so much. Many sleepless nights had been spent just looking at the paintings, wishing she could live here forever.

"Omigosh, how was your date!" Cho Chang practically screamed in Hermione's ear. She rubbed it tenderly while making a sour face at the pretty Asian girl.

"One, you could hardly call working all day then walking back home a date. Two, how many times do I have to tell you that there will never be anything other than friendship between Ron and I? And three, you just broke my bloody eardrums!" Hermione told her rather enthusiastic friend. Cho only responded by laughing.

"Oh, I know, I just wanted to annoy the hell out of you!" she explained happily, making Hermione scowl at first, then laugh out loud at Cho's craziness.

"Besides, we all know Luna will end up with Ron in the end," the raven-haired girl said, smiling impishly as Luna Lovegood blushed a deep scarlet.

"Will not!" she yelled at Cho. Hermione poorly concealed her grin and went to go comfort the petite blonde.

"Cho, be nice," she reminded. Cho harrumphed and then went back upstairs.

"Really though," Hermione told Luna, "You two would make a cute couple. I personally know that Ron has a thing for blondes." Hermione then walked away, leaving Luna with her mouth wide open.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione opened the door to her room and sighed contently. A calming yet still cheerful yellow was painted on the walls and the floors were a light brown hardwood. Her bed was something Harry had managed to scavenge from the ruins of the house before tearing it down. It was a light colored wood, like the floor, that had been painted white decades ago and was very worn down. Hermione had picked a pretty lavender comforter that went amazing with the yellow. She loved that little bed so much. A white desk sat in the corner along with a white chair. Other furniture items were scattered around the large bedroom, including two overstuffed bookshelves and a tiny couch.

Hermione took off her red and black plaid shirt and worn out jeans, tossing them down the laundry chute. She finished stripping once she was in the bathroom. Hermione was forever grateful that the other girls let her have the master bedroom, not for the size of the actual room, but for the amazing shower in the bathroom. The big rain style showerhead pelted her aching body with scalding water and she could have sworn there was no better feeling in the world.

As she was in the shower, Hermione heard Ginny yell at her through the locked door that they were going to have a sleepover downstairs in the main room with the guys tonight. She smiled and yelled out that she was coming. She quickly finished her shower, combed through her curly locks, and pulled on her pajamas before bounding down the stairs.

"Nice pajamas, Granger," was the first thing Hermione heard when she entered the spacious main room of which the group regularly hung out in. She whipped her head around to face the cocky, blonde teenage boy and stuck her tongue out at him.

Strangely enough, Draco Malfoy was now as much a part of the group as the great Harry Potter was. One day, after the war, after Harry had saved him, Draco had apologized to Harry for all the trouble he had caused him at Hogwarts. His father played the main part of how horrid he once was, teaching his own son to be disdainful and arrogant. Draco was raised that way, so it was hard for him to see why he should be any different than that. After the death of Lucius Malfoy, Draco changed his ways. It took a while for Harry to accept his apology, but once he did, they all discovered how good of a person he really was. Even through all this though, Hermione and Draco had never given a thought to stop calling each other by their last names. They were more terms of endearment than insults anyways.

As Hermione sat down, she contemplated her pajama choice. She donned a tight black tank top and short plaid boxer shorts. She would admit it was a little revealing, but was it really that bad? Ginny raised her eyebrow at Hermione and she blushed, realizing it was. It was too late now though; so she just tried to ignore her state of dress, or rather undress.

"So what's up?" Hermione asked as she looked around to see if everyone was there. On the girls' side, there was Luna, Ginny, Cho, and herself. On the guys' side, there was Ron, Harry, Neville, and Draco. Everyone had listened to Ginny and came down.

"I just thought we could all use some bonding time. I mean, we see each other during the day, but a lot of the times, we break off into out own separate groups and never get back together. Plus, I wanted to see Harry in his pajamas," Ginny said, finishing with a smirk aimed at Harry. He blushed lightly and she laughed at his shyness. Even though they had been going out for a year, Hermione could tell Harry was still a little scared of his redhead girlfriend, or more likely her numerous older brothers.

"You make a good point," Draco said, ignoring Ginny's last comment. "That's kind of why we came here right? To spend time together." Everyone nodded in agreement, still a little uncomfortable.

"Well, no more of this nonsense. I refuse to be so awkward around my best friends," Hermione burst out, breaking the silence. She hated to be the one to do it, but it had to be done. Even then though, no one really changed his or her attitude.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE TIME!" burst Ginny. Everyone laughed at her random outburst as she ran up to grab an empty cola bottle from the table.

"So that's why you've been keeping that piece of garbage!" Ron said. "I thought you were going loony." Ginny slapped him upside the head.

"Alright, let's lay down the rules," Luna said with determination. It was obvious that Hermione had rubbed off on her since they started hanging out more. "No same sex kissing unless both spinner and receiver are all right with it and no siblings. Nothing more than 20 seconds is allowed. You must kiss the person also; no backing out!"

"Oi! Twenty seconds? That seems a little long don't you- oomph!" Ron was silenced as Cho shoved her hair ribbon into his mouth. "Mmph! Blech! Okay, fine!"

"All set?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded back. "You can go first, Luna." Luna picked up the bottle gently and held it like it was dynamite, than gave it a light spin. It landed on Ron.

Luna blushed slightly, then gathered up her courage and leaned over to reach Ron. She gave him a light, sweet kiss, which he happily returned. They both turned red as a tomato after it was over.

Ron grabbed the bottle and spun it fairly hard, having it first land on Harry and then Neville, which spurned retching from all three of the boys. After that, it landed on Cho, who gave Ron a friendly kiss on his cheek. This made the small audience boo, which made the small Asian girl throw her slippers at them. Cho Chang may be tiny, but she also had a good arm.

When Cho spun, it landed on Ginny, which made Draco and Harry, the disgusting teenage boys that they were, scream, "MAKE OUT!"

"Screw you arses! You know what, let's do just to spite them!" Ginny yelled. Cho nodded fiercely, annoyed by the chauvinistic men. They kissed on the lips for about ten seconds, before collapsing into a fit of giggles, making all the guys' jaws drop. Ginny gave them all fiery glances and then laughed like mad again with Cho.

"Um… Ginny, your turn," Harry murmured to her, still in complete awe that she would do something so outrageous. Ginny didn't argue at all, picking up the bottle and spinning it furiously to the right. It first landed on Ron, who barfed slightly in his mouth, and after a second try, Draco.

"Get your lazy bum over here, Malfoy," Ginny yelled while smirking. Draco laughed at her, leaned forward, and gave her a big wet kiss on the corner of her lips.

"AGH! I'm no longer sanitary! Need. Soap. Now!" Ginny screamed while running away to the bathroom. Ginny and Draco were practically brother and sister; there was no chemistry between them. Hermione was secretly a little glad that they felt nothing for each other.

Draco gave an evil laugh and snatched up the bottle from the ground. He spun it slowly, causing it to barely make one rotation before coming to rest on Hermione, who was to his left.

"Come on, you big ferret. I'd like to see if all the Hogwarts girls were lying when they talked about your talent," she laughed out at the last part while walking over to him, causing Draco to pout, then smile.

Hermione gave a saucy wink, then unceremoniously plopped down in his lap, wrapping her legs around Draco's torso. She had become much more confident and outgoing after the final battle, so no one was really shocked at their playful antics. That was, until the kiss started.

Draco leaned forward abruptly and planted his lips on hers roughly but still vaguely gentle. She immediately responded back, forcing her tongue into his open mouth. He made a light moaning noise in the back of his throat as Hermione did the same, proving they were both enjoying it. At first, they were putting on a show, but it was obviously very real now.

"OI! OI! TIME WENT OUT 15 SECONDS AGO! OI!" Ron yelled, tearing Draco and Hermione apart, completely ruining the moment. Draco started to give a harsh growl at him, but Hermione shushed him.

A long, ungraceful silence filled the room, closely followed by a wild uproar. Ron was screaming profanities at Draco, while Draco tried to pretend he didn't know what was going on. Ginny was holding back Harry, who was going to go punch Malfoy in the face for taking advantage of his pretty much sister like that. Luna and Cho were comforting a sobbing Hermione, who was confused and very flustered. Neville sat awkwardly alone, not sure of what to do.

Even though every member of this particular group was very different, the exact same thought crossed through all of their heads at that moment: _It's going to be a long night._

**_AN: MWHAHAHA! I figured out how to get around the site being so weird! Here: .net/topic/44309/40049749/1/ Anyways, enjoy!_**


End file.
